


Anchor

by BrosleCub12



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221b, Gen, Hugging, Post-Reichenbach, Pre-Series 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrosleCub12/pseuds/BrosleCub12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>221b fic. When Sherlock is minding his own business, John will hug him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm out of the fandom for over a year and I return with... this. Ahem. Real life, as it turns out, is a tricky thing; it's been a while and for that, I'm sorry.

At random moments – various moments, throughout the day, when Sherlock is simply minding his own business – John will come up to him and hug him. 

It’s the same thing, every time; two years was, apparently, too much after all and Sherlock has to work on that, swallow the guilt down as he realises, in his quiet moments, just how much John has been affected. 

(‘It was never my intention,’ he'd said – _pleaded_ – on his return. ‘I wanted to save you, not hurt you.’

‘Losing you _did_ hurt,’ John had growled back. ‘It damn well nearly _killed_ me.’ And then he hugged him anyway).

Now, John will step up in front of him and quickly but quietly latch both arms around – sometimes putting them around Sherlock’s shoulders and tugging him close, or else simply accommodating to the height difference on lazier occasions and wrapping them around his middle instead.

After the third time, Sherlock learns to simply be quiet and go with it. He’s a little startled, but apparently grief and time and new beginnings have, in a way, softened John to the bigger things, to the rumour mills and whispering tongues. 

Now, John simply rests against him; lets the world down below just keep moving past. 

Now, he simply holds his best friend close, his own way of anchoring them both.

*


End file.
